Feeling the Pressure
by Jouren4Life
Summary: A future Kevin/Dynasty one-shot. Dynasty finds herself feeling the pressure when she studies for end-of-year exams and it is up to Mr Kevin Chalk to help her. R&R.


Feeling the Pressure

A/N - A happier Kevin/Dynasty one-shot. Set at the end of their last year at Waterloo Road. Dynasty is pressuring herself to get into university and it is up to Mr Kevin Chalk to help her. Please read and review, would love to know your thoughts. Until next time.

Coped in a library, not exactly what Dynasty Barry thought she would be on a sunny May afternoon but as final exams get closer, the Brass Barry finds herself studying with every minute spare to make sure she can make something of herself and to get away from her family. As she finds herself lost in her thoughts, she starts to wonder how she got to her this point but only one person comes to her thoughts. Kevin Chalk, after knowing him for 18 months, he still surprises her especially in their relationship and it is him that has encouraged her that she is smart enough for University and it is that which forces her to continue studying.

After getting put in the middle of the mess of Imogen and Connors relationship, Kevin is thankful when he manages to get a minute to himself as he eats his lunch in the cafeteria and as he checks his phone, he can't help but worry about Dynasty. After seeing her briefly during registration, Kevin noticed her absence throughout the rest of the day and can't help but be concerned that his girlfriend is spreading herself to thin and he has right to worry as a clearly worried Kacey comes up to his table.

"You do realise that Dynasty has been holed up in the library within the last few hours and hasn't stopped for a break, hasn't even had lunch. Look, I like you Kevin, you and my sister have been through so much and I know she will only listen to you. So take her lunch and force her to eat and show her that she will get to London and into university with you, ok?" States a very observant Kacey.

As Kacey walks away, Kevin can't help but chuckle at the younger Barry sister, happy that he has found an unique bond with his girlfriends closest companion apart from Imogen , and as he grabs the lunch Kacey gave him, he leaves the Cafeteria wondering what he is going to say to his girlfriend to help her relax, knowing how stubborn she can be and suddenly the idea clicks to him and he walks straight to the library, hoping his idea will work on the headstrong Barry.

* * *

Kevin walks straight into the library and as he starts to look around, he worries as he is unable to find her but it is her curly hair wrapped in a messy bun that gives her away as her head continues to be wrapped in the books, not realising the concerned boyfriend coming her way and as Kevin closes her books, Dynasty prepares to go all old-school feisty Barry and gets stopped as she feels the familiar lips on her own, causing her to shut up and as Kevin sits her back down in her seat, Dynasty can't help but sigh but that doesn't last long as Kevin snatches her book away from her, frustrating the elder Barry sibling.

"Kevin, what the hell do you think you are doing? I need to study, if I don't study, I won't get into Uni with you and then-" Dynasty exasperated but ends up getting cut off by Kevin's lips and she is forced to shut up as the couple fall into a familiar rhythm but as Kevin notices other students watching them, he is forced to cut their make-out session short.

"Dynasty, look, we should get out of here. You clearly need some air, away from this library, away from this school, away from your books and definitely, away from our best friends" states a stubborn Kevin. Realising that her boyfriend won't give up, Dynasty reluctantly agrees and allows Kevin to grasp her hand but not before questioning his motives and the mystery location and can't help but be suspicious as Kevin states to just "Wait and See" and Dynasty can't help but stare lovingly at her boyfriend as they walk out of the library and out of the school to the mystery location.

* * *

Finding herself on the bench of the Pier, Dynasty Barry can't help but daydream about all of the memories that have occurred in the last year between herself and Kevin and finds herself starting wondering what the future is going to entail between her and Kevin as they both hope to get put of Glasgow and start to go forward in their future. The future, those two words scare the feisty Barry more than she ever thought but being with such an intelligent guy like Kevin Chalk has caused this and insecure thoughts start to go through her mind as she starts to wonder whether she will be able to join Kevin in London but she is forced to put them to the side as Kevin joins her with their Hot Chocolates from the local cafe.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not? Dyn, everyone is worried about you. Kacey, Imogen, even Barry is. If this has anything to do with Uni, you should talk to me, we are going to through the Uni experience together" states an anxious Kevin. Kevin concern levels go up another level as his girlfriend ends up bursting into tears and she ends up clutching onto her boyfriend's waist as he tries to calm the usually calm Barry sibling down.

Wiping her tears but not before more drip down her face, a shaky Dynasty tries to explain her recent behaviour to a worried Kevin, "Its just all I keep thinking that everyone is right I'm not intelligent enough to go to Uni, to be with you. Just think about everything that has happened. Maybe Steve-O was right, maybe I'm made to go back to Liverpool, I keep pressuring myself for what? A small chance I could get into Uni and we might get separated, I couldn't handle it if we separated again, not after everything, Kevin I-".

Kevin shuts up his girlfriend up as he puts his lips onto hers and reluctantly moves his face away from her as he forces her to listen, "Look, Dyn, what you need to know, nothing is going to stop us anymore, not after everything, if I have to, I will go anywhere you go. Don't give me that look, I love you where you go, I go. About Steve-O, he is long gone, he is rotting in jail where he belongs and he didn't truly now the true Dynasty Barry like I do and about your intelligent, you and me match on that aspect"

Dynasty launches herself at her boyfriend as his words affect her in the best way possible and as their earlier interrupted make-out session continues, the young couple forget about their Hot Chocolates as they fall on the floor as they find themselves wrapped in each other but it is Dynasty who reluctantly lets go of Kevin and as she grabs her bag, she grasps onto her boyfriend's hand and they head back to School with Dynasty feeling no pressure compared to a few hours ago and she knows with Kevin Chalk by her side, she can succeed in anything...


End file.
